


New Assignment

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's first assignment out of the Naval Academy</p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: Crossover<br/>01: Proof of Life</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Assignment

Steve stopped when he heard "Ensign McGarrett," being called out. Turning he saw the red head of one of the SEAL team commanders heading for him.

"Yes sir," he snapped out quickly.

"McGarrett, you're new here aren't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," the red head said with a nod and motioning for a chief to join them. "You're being reassigned to be part of the Intel staff for my team."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Steve said with a smile, being an Intel officer was good, being an Intel officer for a SEAL team was better. 

"The Chief here will see to your reassignment and give you a tour."

"Thank you sir."

"Call me Dino," the red head said with a pat to the back before leaving Steve standing with the Chief.

"Welcome to Hurricane Dino, we better get you up to speed before the storm blows through again."

"Hurricane Dino?" Steve questioned.

"I'll give you two tips, Sir. First, the Commander is a force of nature, and second, he's a red head, heed the warning."

"Good to know," Steve said as he fell into step next to the chief, ready to start his job.


End file.
